


Цветы жизни

by fandom_MassEffect, MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Джеймс Вега нянчится с ребенком. Да, он умеет. А если Шепард скажет что-нибудь другое, не верьте ей!
Relationships: Female Shepard & James Vega, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 6





	Цветы жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Simple Luxuries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870827) by [todisturbtheuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/todisturbtheuniverse/pseuds/todisturbtheuniverse). 



> Бета — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula)

Стоило один раз позвонить, и из квартиры сразу же донесся восторженный детский вопль. Джеймс улыбнулся, готовясь к встрече. За дверью послышался топот ног, затем мгновенье тишины — и дверь открылась.

Ростом дочка Шепард едва доставала ему до бедра, но, дьявол, прыгала она отлично! Джеймс только начал наклоняться, чтобы обнять ее, как она со смехом повисла у него на шее.

— Привет, Кузнечик! — сказал он, ущипнув девочку за нос.

— Дядя Джеймс! — отозвалась она, отталкивая его руку.

— Джозефина, — со вздохом произнесла Шепард, появившись в прихожей. Выглядела она запыхавшейся. Девочка при таком обращении недовольно наморщила нос. — Разве я тебе не говорила, чтобы ты не открывала дверь, когда меня нет рядом?

— Потише, Лола, — усмехнулся Джеймс, отвлекая ее внимание на себя. — Как такой малявке удалось тебя опередить?

Шепард подбоченилась и окинула его сердитым взглядом.

— Да просто эта малявка не пыталась убедить своего упертого папашу отвлечься от калибровки этой... — она резко выдохнула, удержавшись в последний момент от ругательства, — ...глупой системы безопасности.

Джеймс рассмеялся.

— Щербатый везде найдет, что бы откалибровать!

Шепард неожиданно расслабилась. Она усмехнулась, и в ее глазах появился знакомый озорной блеск.

— Ты даже не представляешь, — протянула она с явным намеком.

— О нет, только не надо подробностей! — притворно испугался Джеймс. — Кузнечик, скажи маме, что мы не хотим это слышать.

— Мама, мы не хотим это слышать, — не задумываясь повторила Джози.

Шепард лишь усмехнулась и отступила на шаг, давая Джеймсу пройти. Как только он опустил Джози на пол, та с хохотом убежала на кухню, утащив с собой связку его жетонов. 

— Прячься, пока я тебя не нашел! — угрожающе крикнул он вслед.

— Спасибо, что пришел так быстро, — улыбнулась Шепард. — Когда руководство Альянса в следующий раз отправит меня в отпуск на Цитадель, я пошлю их всех в жопу.

Годы были немилосердны к Шепард... вернее, тот последний, страшный год. По количеству шрамов она догнала мужа, причем оба оказались достаточно тщеславными, чтобы гордиться своими боевыми отметинами, и слишком практичными, чтобы платить пластическим хирургам. И в ее волосах появились серебряные пряди, мерцающие, словно свет далеких звезд.

Но она осталась той же Лолой.

— А я еще рассчитывал на тихий и спокойный отпуск, — заметил Гаррус, выходя в прихожую. Он обменялся взглядами с женой и посмотрел на Джеймса. — Так это ты тут, Вега, на весь дом орешь. Что тебя к нам привело?

— Именно это я пыталась объяснить, пока ты рылся в проводах системы безопасности... 

— И это была твоя первая ошибка, — вмешался Джеймс. 

Гаррус фыркнул.

— Сегодня мы идем гулять, — продолжила Шепард, не обращая внимания на них обоих, — и Вега согласился посидеть с Джози.

Гаррус тут же помрачнел и встревоженно взглянул на жену. 

— А мы можем ему доверять? — возразил он с таким видом, как будто Джеймса рядом не было.

— Да, — твердо ответила Шепард, снова повернувшись к Джеймсу и одарив его милейшей из улыбок. — Потому что он знает наверняка — если с ней что-нибудь случится, я его убью.

Ага, все та же Лола. Умеет она страху нагнать. Dios.

— Если я не убью его первым, — согласился Гаррус, снова лучась дружелюбием.

— Она уже поужинала, — обратилась Шепард к Джеймсу, у которого вся жизнь успела пронестись перед глазами. — Уложи ее спать в восемь, Вега.

— Будет сделано, адмирал.

Шепард наморщила нос; она терпеть не могла, когда к ней обращались по новому званию. Джеймс давно понял, у кого Джози перенимает все свои привычки. Пусть внешне они совсем не похожи (Джози осиротела во время нападения Жнецов на Типтри, и Шепард с Гаррусом удочерили ее через три года после войны), но во всем остальном она — вылитая мать.

— Идем, — сказал Гаррус, взяв Шепард за руку. — Мне кажется, мы уже достаточно напугали нашего няньку.

Она вздохнула, бросила последний строгий взгляд на Джеймса и вышла вслед за Гаррусом.

— Раз-два-три-четыре-пять, я иду искать! — прокричал Джеймс, как только захлопнулась входная дверь. Сверху донеслось сдавленное хихиканье, и, усмехнувшись, он пошел на звук.

* * *

Джеймс стал любимым «дядей» Джози по очень веской причине — он ее баловал. Просто не мог удержаться, потому что любил ее до безумия. Все на «Нормандии» ее любили. Члены экипажа стали для нее большой и шумной семьей. Они катали ее на спине, играли с ней, рассказывали сказки. Поначалу она их побаивалась. Но разве это не естественно для всех детей войны?

Однажды поздней ночью, проснувшись в слезах после кошмара, Джози пробралась в ангар на нижней палубе, где Джеймсу тоже не спалось. Это было где-то через неделю после того, как Гаррус и Шепард привезли ее домой.

— Привет, Кузнечик, — позвал он ее очень тихо, чтобы не напугать. — Что ты здесь делаешь так поздно?

Джози икнула и переступила с ноги на ногу.

— Мне иногда снятся чудища, — призналась она тонким испуганным голоском.

— Понятно, — сказал он, усаживаясь на мат, где они с Шепард устраивали спарринги и разговаривали по душам. Он жестом предложил девочке сесть рядом. — Мне тоже. 

Она села, поджав под себя ноги.

— А ты знаешь сказки? — спросила она, глядя на него огромными карими глазами. — Тетя из приюта часто рассказывала нам про Шепард.

* * *

— Расскажи о Шепард, — попросила Джози сонным голосом, уже лежа в постели.

Забавно, как иногда дети не могут сложить два плюс два. Девочка знала, что ее мама, папа и все их друзья были героями войны; она много раз слышала, как ее маму называют по фамилии, и даже Щербатый не избавился от этой привычки. Но она так и не поняла, что ее мама и та самая Шепард из сказок — один и тот же человек, и что на самом деле члены экипажа делились с ней воспоминаниями о ее матери.

Джеймс знал, что когда-нибудь она это поймет, но пока истории о Шепард оставались для нее сказками.

— Шепард была великим воином, защитницей жизни в галактике. Когда пришли большие роботы-креветки... — На этом моменте Джози всегда начинала хихикать. — ...Она обратилась ко всем галактическим расам и убедила их помочь ей в борьбе с чудовищами. Турианцам она сказала…"

— Я дам вам кроганов! — подхватила Джози, и в ее голосе угадывались материнские интонации. — Если вы пообещаете послать ваш флот на Землю!

— А саларианцам она сказала...

— Помогите мне вылечить генофаг и спасти Палавен!

— А кварианцам сказала...

— Я помирю вас с гетами, и вы вместе защитите Раннох!

— Так все и было, — согласился Джеймс. — И Шепард сражалась, сражалась, и сражалась. Она потеряла нескольких своих друзей, но никогда не отступала, потому что они отдали свои жизни, чтобы помочь ей спасти галактику, и она не могла допустить, чтобы их жертвы оказались напрасными. А потом, в самом конце, Шепард отвоевала Землю и сожгла всех чудовищ.

Некоторое время Джози лежала тихо, закрыв глаза, и Джеймс подумал, что она уже спит. Но неожиданно она спросила:

— А что было с Шепард после войны? Мне никто об этом не говорил.

Джеймс хмыкнул.

— Шепард вернулась на свой корабль, Кузнечик, и отправилась навстречу новым приключениям. Может, когда-нибудь я тебе расскажу, но сейчас всем деткам пора спать.

Он поцеловал ее в лоб, повернулся, чтобы уйти и обнаружил, что Шепард стоит на пороге, смотрит на него и улыбается. Джеймс вздрогнул.

— Сказки про Шепард, да? — усмехнулась она, когда они вышли из детской и плотно закрыли дверь. Джеймс направился вслед за ней к лестнице.

— Сейчас они на пике популярности, Лола. Не бери в голову.

Она поморщилась.

— Я рада, что она до сих пор так и не догадалась, что это я. Довольно с меня людей, которые теряют дар речи, как только я вхожу в комнату — не хватало еще, чтобы родная дочь стала вести себя точно так же.

— Вот чем дети и хороши, — усмехнулся Джеймс. — Когда она поймет, кто ты такая, ей уже будет без разницы. Для нее ты будешь мать-ехидна, которая называет ее полным именем и пилит за несделанные уроки.

Шепард фыркнула, и этот звук был совершенно счастливым и искренним.

— Ох уж эти цветы жизни.

Только сейчас Джеймс заметил, что ее волосы растрепаны, а одежда вымазана в грязи.

— А ты в курсе, что бои в симуляторе свиданием не считаются?

— Считаются, если после этого пойти и выпить, — с усмешкой возразила Шепард. — Ну а потом надо вернуться домой и довести свидание до логического конца.

Джеймс со стоном отмахнулся и направился к двери. За спиной он слышал ее смех.


End file.
